Someone's in the Kitchen with the Penguins
Someone's in the Kitchen with the Penguins is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Featuring *Rampage *Hightower *Long Haul *Mixmaster *Buckethead1 *Overload *Bonecrusher *Scrapper *Scavenger Plot The penguins are at their base rexing in differant ways. Icy exorises, Freezer watches tv, Arcticus builds somesort of machine and Eggy stands in the kitchen cooking fish. As he cooks the fish, Eggy suddenly has an urge to pee so he runs over to Freexer and tells him to watch the food while he uses the toilet. Freezer groans at this and goes to the kitchen while Eggy uses the bathroom. Unfortanly Freezer cansee the tv from the kitchen and doesnt pay attention to the fish, which quickly cathces fire. Freezer smells smoke and looks over to see the fish on fire. In panic Freezer grabs the fish and eats it, but the fire burns him and he spits its out making it fly out a window. Meanwhile the conrtuctafriends are walking by looking for someone to help, when the fish comes flying at them and smacks Overload in the face, catching him on fire and he quickly turns to ash. The angers the contrucafriends and they look to see who did this and they spot the penguins base. They then march over to the base to confront the penguins. Mixmaster knocks on the bases door and Icy opens it, unfortanly at this same time Arcticus finishes his machine and presses a button on the side, making it shoot laser that hits a wall and dertoys it along with killing Long Haul, Scrapper, Scavenger, Bonecrusher and Buckethead. This really angers the remaining four contructafriends and they attack the penguins, just as Eggy exit the bathroom too. Mixmaster attacks Icy with mini sycthe while Long Haul attacks Eggy with his blades, Hightower with his hooks attacks Acticus and Rampage attacks Freezer with his his whips. Icy ducks to aviod Mixmaster's attack and quickly kicks him the balls. Mixmaster falls over in pain and Icy starts punching him. Eggy jumps out of the path of Long Haul's blades but he jumps into a wall and a shelf breaks , dropping its contents on his head and knocking him out. Long Haul takes this as a chance and quickly slices Eggy to bits. Acticus meanwhile shoots lasers at Hightower, who deflects them with his arms and sending laser fying everywhere, one of which hits buckethead just as he crawls from under the dertoyed wall, killing him. Hightower and Arcticus see what they did and stop fighting when they finnaly relise the danger, unfortanly both are then blown uop by a bomb thrown by Freezer. Freezer is seen holding two bombs and he tosses one at Rampage, who quickly hits it away with his whips, unknowingly it lands by Icy and Mixmaster, blowing them both up. Freezer see this and becomes dirstacted so Rampage quickly cuts him in half with a whip along with the bomb, this however make the bomb blow up and it makes all the other bombs in Freezer's pocket also blow up copletely dertoying the base. The episode ends with Freezers burned arm landing on a pan. Deaths #Overload catches on fire and turns to ash. #Scavenger, Bonecrusher, and Scrapper are crushed by a wall. #Eggy is sliced up by Long Haul. #Buckethead is disintagrated by a laser. #Arcticus and Hightower are blown up by a bomb. #Icy and Mixmaster are also blown up by a bomb. #Freezer is whipped in half. #long Haul and Rampage are killed when the base explodes. Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors